These Moments
by Emo Bangs
Summary: Six moments where James realizes how lucky he is to have Kendall in his life. Kames slash.


**Warning: Brief mention of child molestation**  
**Note: I was on givesmehope and I was going to just put this in Stories of Us but it was a little longer than unexpected and I thought it stood a little better on its own. I almost stopped writing it after the first one because I thought it was crappy but I persisted and I quite like the way it turned out. Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

**1.**

It's moments like these that James Diamond can't help but thank any higher power that existed for giving him such a sweet, caring boy. He was so grateful to have Kendall Knight in his life.

Kendall didn't know that he was standing right behind him and could hear every word he was saying. James watched the scene with a wide grin on his face, those sweet words resonated in his mind, in his heart.

"He's the one."

He hears Kendall tell their friends and he can't stop the way his heart swells with happiness at those simple words. A year ago, he was set on ending his own life but now he was in love with the most amazing guy in the world and the way he felt when he was around Kendall made all the years of severe depression fade away.

**2.**

Ever since the incident years and years ago, James had trouble sleeping well. He would lie awake for hours trying to fall asleep and when he finally did, he would wake up after a horrifying nightmare. Kendall knew this but the boy still insisted on sharing a bed. He didn't know why James would wake up screaming at 3 o'clock in the morning but he never seemed to mind, always taking the boy into his arms and rubbing his back soothingly, singing him back to sleep on occasions.

He'd been lying in bed for an hour, at least but his eyes just wouldn't permanently shut. Every time they did, only temporarily, horrid, unwanted images flashed through his mind and his eyes would shoot open, taking in the bedroom scene around him, calming him to know that he was in his and Kendall's bedroom, not the place of his traumatic childhood.

He noticed the blond boy stirring beside him and quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He didn't want the other boy to worry about him still being up. He must've been a better actor than he thought because Kendall was cupping his and whispering softly to him, thinking he was asleep.

He had to fight the urge to lean into this touch. The blonde's hand gently combed through his hair as he spoke gently to the seemingly asleep boy. "I love you," he whispered sincerely, "So much James."

And James couldn't help the smile that spread over his face. "I love you too Kendall."

**3.**

The bright orange couch of apartment 2J was where the two boys resided on that Friday night. Everyone else was out of the apartment, leaving them with a night of alone time. James knew what teenage boys would typically do when given alone time with their special someone and he felt bad that he wasn't ready to take that step with Kendall.

The blond boy, however, was understanding and insisted that they didn't have to do that and he was happy to wait until the pretty boy was absolutely ready. James' heart skipped a beat at the other boy's sweetness. Even more so when Kendall walked into the living room, three of his favorite movies in one hand, a bag of his favorite junk food in the other.

He popped the first movie in, handing the brunette a can of Pringles and slinging an arm over his shoulders, pulling him closer. "You look beautiful," he murmured, lips pressed against his temple.

James looked down at his tattered sweats and wife-beater and wondered how he found someone as amazing as Kendall.

**4.**

It was Kendall's night to cook dinner. Mrs. Knight had decided a long time ago that there were six of them who were all fairly capable of making a decent meal and she wasn't going to be the one making dinner every night. So it was decided that the six of them would split dinner duty throughout the week and on the seventh day, they would get pizza or go out to dinner.

Everyone else was enjoying their own personal activities but James found himself extremely bored without his blond counterpart. He tossed down his men's fashion magazine that he was only half interested in and joined the blond in the kitchen. He sat down at the island, watching the other boy intently as he cooked. A smile graced his lips at the amount of flour covering his boyfriend.

The blond looked up from his bowl and noticed the smirk on his face. "What's so funny huh?" he questioned, dipping his hand in the bag of flour. He let out an indignant squeak as flour was flicked in his direction. His lips parted in a surprised gasp and he quickly dusted the flour out of his hair before diving forward and grabbing a handful of flour, throwing it towards the blond boy.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now," Kendall growled playfully, running around the counter, hands covered in flour as he wrapped his arms around James' waist. The brunette boy shrieked joyously, reaching towards the flour once more. Kendall picked him up so that he was just out of reach of the ingredient and ran a flour covered hand through his hair.

James expertly wiggled out of the blonde's grip and ran around the counter, grabbing some flour before ducking behind the counter. Just as Kendall peeked around the counter, he jumped up, throwing the handful of flour right at the other boy, watching as it all hit him in the face. He let out a loud roar of laughter at the defeated look on Kendall's face. He walked over to the other boy, leaning forward and pecking his lips against Kendall's, giggling softly when he pulled away, bits of flour on his face.

**5.**

James peeked his head around the corner of the doorway, eyes darting left then right then left again. The coast was clear; he was free. He quietly sneaked out of the room, cautiously creeping along the wall. He held his weapon in his hands, ready to fire whenever need be. His heart raced a little upon seeing his prey, standing out in the upon, oblivious to his impending attack.

Without a word or sound, he launched towards the blond boy, swinging his pillow forward and hitting him in the ass. He wore a devilish smile as Kendall turned around, feigned shock written all over his face. He loved how carefree and happy these times were. He'd never been happier than he was goofing around with the other boy.

He slowly backed away from the other boy who was stalking towards him with a revengeful look in his eyes. Putting his acting skills to good use, he pretended to fall backwards, landing on the floor with a thud. Kendall instantly came running over to him, crouching down to check on him. That's when he attacked the unsuspecting blond for the second time. He could only laugh as Kendall tackled him to the ground, declaring his revenge.

**6.**

"_James_," the blond boy moaned as he hovered over the aforementioned boy, hips pressing down against his slightly. They were in the middle of a heated make out session and things were going a little too far.

"Kendall," James whined, pushing at Kendall's shoulders and he felt really guilty as the blond collapsed beside him with a sigh.

"I know, I'm sorry," he murmured, chest heaving a little from their recent activity.

James couldn't get this nagging guilt to go away. It sank in even further as Kendall apologized again, leaning over and kissing his cheek. He couldn't lie to Kendall anymore. The blond boy at least deserved to know why he was always denied when it came to anything of a sexual nature.

"No, I'm sorry," James insisted softly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear. "I haven't been completely truthful with you." He shyly averted his eyes from Kendall's as he began the tragic tale of his past, how his father had molested him when he was thirteen and ever since, he'd had a lot of trouble trusting people. He cringed, waiting for the other boy's reaction, fearing for the worst, surprised when the blond cupped his cheeks and gave him one soft kiss.

"I will never let anyone hurt you ever again," he whispered, resting his forehead against James'.

And James couldn't stop the tears of joy that fell from his brown eyes. He finally found that one person who loved him unconditionally for exact who he was, nothing more and nothing less. He found his one in a million and when he was with Kendall, the other 999,999 didn't matter at all. Every moment with the other boy erased all the trouble from his past, making his future shine brighter than he ever could've imagined.


End file.
